


Tightrope

by roxylannister



Category: Cersei Lannister - Fandom, Twincest - Fandom, game of thrones, jaime lannister - Fandom
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Incest, Love, Lovers, Modern AU, Siblings, Twincest, adult, alternative universe, modern cersei, modern jaime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxylannister/pseuds/roxylannister
Summary: Hello people!! I finally gave in and tried to write my first ever Cersei x Jaime fanfic. Hehe. I would like to thank my mutuals who have been persuading me to try and write a twincest fic so here I am. :))) I'm not an expect in writing, but I will try my best. I hope y'all like it and I will appreciate your feedback!x,roxy (^_^)/
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Oberyn Martell, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Shae
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!! I finally gave in and tried to write my first ever Cersei x Jaime fanfic. Hehe. I would like to thank my mutuals who have been persuading me to try and write a twincest fic so here I am. :))) I'm not an expect in writing, but I will try my best. I hope y'all like it and I will appreciate your feedback!
> 
> x,  
> roxy (^_^)/

**PROLOGUE**

_London, July 30, 2011_

They both just turned 27.  
It was the first time they celebrated their birthday separately.

“It’s for the good.” Jaime sighed as he tucked himself beneath the sheets. He closed his eyes while hoping to get some sleep tonight although his mind is preventing him from doing so. He never felt so incomplete before. A part of him was definitely missing. He turned to his right side to see the woman lying beside him... a short-haired blonde with a pale complexion and a lot of freckles on her cheeks. As she sleeps peacefully, she finally felt his presence beside her and she finally opens her eyes.

Ocean blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One of us has got to leave or one of us is gonna be a casualty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter! Hope y'all like it. ^_^
> 
> x,  
> roxy (^3^)/

**CHAPTER ONE**

_London, April 22, 2011 (3 months earlier)_

It’s Friday. Finally. Cersei left work a bit earlier to prepare for their dinner. She could not wait to see him come home. She felt her excitement rising just by thinking that she will have to enjoy the weekend with the love of her life again. Weekends are the best. They always spend it by watching movies together while eating snacks and popcorns, pausing for gentle kisses, and sometimes, they end up not being able to finish the whole movie because they've chosen to finish each other instead.

It’s been two years since their father, Tywin Lannister has passed. A month after he died, Cersei and Jaime decided to live together and bought a three-storey house in an executive village in London. They left their youngest brother, Tyrion with his wife, Shae at Casterly Rock. Tyrion knew about their relationship. He never really did express how he felt about it, but he also never went against them when the twins decided to move in together. Jaime took over as the CEO of their clothing company, Lannister Apparels, while Cersei became the head chief designer of the company’s design team. It was her greatest dream — to put her graphic designs into life and share it with people. Jaime knew that it would make her very happy, so as soon as he took over the position, he immediately gave Cersei her dream job. Since then, they were both at the top of their game. In fact, they have been included among the lists of the most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes of their generation. People are wondering why they have not found their own partners in life yet. Some people think that maybe, they are too focused on their own careers that romantic love takes no place in their lives. Some people also think that it is probably because Jaime is gay or because Cersei is extremely intimidating, that guys are too afraid to even ask her out. The two of them are very much aware of other people’s assumptions and perceptions toward them, but they choose to pay no mind. People can say all they want, assume all they want. Cersei and Jaime only see what really matters. It is the two of them — together.

Finally, there was a knock on the door and Cersei went rushing from the dining area to their living room. Before twisting the knob, she made sure that she looks her best. She fixed her flowy black strapless dress that drops a little bit above her knees. She combed her medium-length golden blonde locks using her delicate fingers while looking at herself in the small mirror hanging on the wall.

Another knock.

She opens the door and there he is standing on the doorway. A reflection of her beautiful self. A man with golden blonde hair — the same color as hers. His green wildfire eyes are set upon her. Her heart flutters just at the sight of him. Jaime opens his arms wide making Cersei walk towards him and giving her the warmest and tightest embrace ever.

“I’m home, Cersei.” Jaime said while he buries his face on her hair. His arms are still snaked around Cersei’s waist. She smells so sweet. He will never get tired of her soothing scent.

“Ahhh. I-i can’t breath J-Jaime. Y-You’re gonna kill me!” Cersei says dramatically as she pretends to be hurt by his arms around her.

“Hmmm.” Jaime sighs on Cersei’s neck. “Don’t you think this is the best way to die? _Dying in the arms of the person who loves you the most?”_ He starts planting gentle kisses on Cersei’s neck.

She sighs and answers, “Hmm y-yeah, that would be great. But I don’t like that to happen yet. Not tonight. Not anytime sooner... I think you should change clothes first and prepare to eat dinner. I cooked something for you tonight.” She detangles herself from him and placed a kiss on his lips. She smacked his ass and saw his shocked expression.

“Come on, big boy.” She said with a smug grin on her lips. He chuckled at that. He couldn’t help but pull her closer to him instead, kissing her forehead.

“I love you, Cersei. Please always, always remember that.”

She nods and answers, “I love you too, Jaime. And yes, I will always remember that. Now go change, before the food gets cold.” He let go of her and walked upstairs to change. She watches his back until she can no longer sees him. Then, she returned to the dining area.

It took Jaime almost an hour before finally joining Cersei on the dining table.

“Wow. That was a long wardrobe change, Jaime.” Cersei said hiding her slight irritation. “What took you so long?”

“I had to answer a phone call. Sorry for making you wait, Cers.” He opted to sit on the chair beside her. They are eating dinner quietly and it is deafening for Cersei. It is quite unusual for Jaime to stay silent like this while they are together. They have their quiet times, yes, but this one feels so uncomfortable. Usually, he’ll talk non-stop about his day at work, how the traffic was, or even the simplest things that come to his mind.

“Is there something wrong, Jaime? You’re very quiet.” Cersei finally breaks the silence. Jaime looks like he has been awoken from his deep thoughts and he just gives her a smile. A smile that does not reach his eyes.

“I’m alright, Cers. Maybe I’m just tired. Or maybe, I’m trying to focus on the food you made. It’s delicious! You will make a very good wife, Cersei.” Jaime said brushing her cheeks.

“A wife only for you.” Cersei removes his hand on her face to intertwine their fingers. Jaime did not answer but instead, he takes her hand to plant a kiss on the back of it. Dinner got better after that. Jaime helped her do the dishes since they have no handmaids. It is very risky to get helpers since their romantic relationship is a top secret. They just see to it that they help each other on cleaning their home.

After dinner, Cersei went to their bedroom first to take a shower. She then changed to her black silky night gown. Jaime entered the room quietly that Cersei hardly noticed him. Jaime on the other hand, is very much aware that he will see the most beautiful woman his eyes have ever landed on, in this very room. And there she is with no make-up on, with her golden hair looking so messily sexy, bare footed, while the string of her nightgown drips down her sexy right shoulder. The sight of it all made him gulp.

_“How did I get so lucky?”_ Jaime thought to himself. He slowly walks towards their bed not wanting to get Cersei’s attention as she talks to someone on her phone. Jaime then chose to indulge on the beautiful view he has been blessed with. He watches every move she makes – how she opens her luscious lips when she talks, how she walks back and forth while smiling, how she makes her cute little turns as she dances around while talking to that someone on the other line.

Cersei finished the call and finally turns her eyes on the bed only to see Jaime’s eyes looking at her — full of lust and desire. It made her blush, because she knows he saw how excited she was. Only her twin can see this cute side of her. Cersei also see that hint of sadness in Jaime’s eyes, but she chose to ignore it. She walked towards the bed taking the sheet that covers Jaime’s body and taking it with her as she lays beside him.

“Who was that? You look so happy talking to your phone.” Jaime said facing her.

“Oh, it was Catelyn. She’s inviting us to dinner on Saturday. You’re coming with me, right? You know Cate’s the only one who knows about this thing between us.”

Jaime sits up looking directly into Cersei’s eyes. After taking the deepest breath, he finally says, “Cersei, I need to tell you something.”

She is not liking the way his eyes are looking at her right now. She can’t decipher the expression behind that look.

“What is it Jaime? Tell me.” She moved closer caressing his cheeks. Jaime pressed his face deeper on Cersei’s hand then he removed it to clasp it between his huge hands.

“I- I can’t do this anymore, Cersei.” he looks down on their intertwined hands. “I- I’ll move out.”

He is waiting for her to remove her hands on his grasp and preparing to get slapped by her, but he heard no answer. There was no movement. He then decided to lift his head up to look at her instead. Her grave expression made his heart sink. Cersei’s eyes were widely opened. Full of confusion, full of questions. Tears are threatening to fall down any moment she blinks. Her lips are shaking as she looks at him trying to speak.

“W-why Jaime? I-is there s-someone else?” Tears finally dripping down her reddened cheeks.

Jaime immediately moves closer to her. “No! Definitely no. There’s no one else, Cersei. No one!”

“Then why? What’s wrong? Did I do something that have disappointed you? Do you not love me anymore? Am I not good enough anymore? Are you getting tired of me? Don't you want to do the house chores anymore? Are you mad at me for making you wash the dishes earlier? Are you—“ Jaime held her face closer to his.

“Shh... shh... NO CERSEI. You are more than enough for me. You are TOO GOOD for me. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU THE MOST. I’m sorry. But I can’t do this anymore. I can’t deal with the hiding anymore. I want us to have normal lives. No more forbidden love. I want you to have a normal romantic relationship. I want you to be happy, Cersei.”

Cersei finally stands up facing him. She wipes her tears but it just keeps on flowing. She started to laugh softly while whimpering.

“Hah.. And how do you know what makes me happy huh, Jaime?? I thought you knew me so well! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD MAKE ME FUCKING HAPPY. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I WANT TO BE WITH IN THIS FUCKING LIFETIME! I don’t care if we need to hide or to forget everyone around us. I don’t mind losing my career and leaving this place to start a new life somewhere with different identities if I am going to spend those times with you like a normal couple. I love you so fucking much, Jaime. And I am willing to sacrifice anything just to be with you. We promised each other that we will overcome all of the challenges that are coming our way together. You promised me Jaime. You promised me that you will stay with me. Why?! Why are you doing this...”

She let herself sit and crumples on the floor as she loses all her strength. Jaime immediately stands up coming closer to hug her.

“I’m so sorry, Cersei. I’m really sorry. But I can’t. I have to do this. For you. For me. For us. Please, please don’t get mad at me. I love you. I love you. I love you the most. Besides, we are still a family. I will always be here for you. You've done nothing wrong, Cersei. Please, believe me. Please forgive me.” Jaime hugs her as tight as he could. She makes no move to protest. She wants to resist his hug, but there’s no more energy left to do so. She feels so numb. She feels her senses leaving her. She can’t understand anything anymore. She decided to close her eyes while wishing to wake up from this worst nightmare.

It looks like she died that night... _in the arms of the man who loves her the most._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peoplesssss!
> 
> Sorry for taking too long to update. Graduate school has been taking a toll on my brain and I had less time to focus on writing for an update. Buuut. Here’s chapter two for you!! Hope you enjoy it! Tell me whatcha think!
> 
> x,  
> roxy (^3^)/

**CHAPTER TWO**

_London, July 31, 2011 (a day after their birthday)_

The sunlight has already scattered across her room, but Cersei isn’t in the mood to get up just yet. She is tired from last night’s happening. In addition to that, her head has been pounding non-stop the moment she opened her eyes. No one is there to help her soothe her headache away. She is by herself now. She is all alone.

An hour later, she decides to sit up on her bed and finally saw the mess she has made last night. A lot of things are scattered on the floor. A bottle of tequila, a shot glass, pieces of squeezed sliced lemons, and rocks of salts. She groaned as she realizes that she has a lot to clean up later. She reaches out for her mobile phone and turns it back on. Cersei made sure that no one could greet her yesterday. She’s just not quite sure if she’s happy or disappointed that nobody even dared to visit her. But _it’s for the better,_ she just told herself. She did not want to be reminded that it was her birthday. Their birthday. She stayed at home all day and all night... alone. She drank and danced the night away while refusing to accept the reason for celebrating.

She is still sitting down on her bed and her wandering mind can’t help but to remind her of how they celebrated their birthday last year. 

They were in Paris. The place she dreamed of going with the love of her life. And there she was… with Jaime. A dream came true. A dream she did not want to wake up from. They crossed Pont des Arts while Cersei was happily looking at all the padlocks that were placed on the famous love lock bridge.

“Ugh! We forgot to bring our own padlock!” Cersei’s voice couldn’t hide her disappointment. “It would have been awesome putting our lock here.” she sighed.

Jaime placed his fingers on her chin making her look up to him. “Don’t look so down, Cers. Look what I’ve got.” He smiled while reaching out something in his pocket. And there it was… a red and gold padlock dangling on his fingers. It has their names engraved on it.

“Jaime!” Cersei was so surprised. Her frown turned into a huge smile that shows her perfectly white teeth. She immediately hugged Jaime saying, “YOU’RE THE BEST!”

“No Cersei.. YOU are the best.” Jaime said kissing her cheek. “Now, let’s lock it. What do you think?”

“I agree!” She took a hold of his hand and to lead him to a spot with less locks and there they decided to put their love lock. Cersei was grinning so hard that she actually felt so embarrassed as she couldn’t hide how ecstatic she was. They took a last look on their lock that represented their love and they threw away the key.

“No one will ever come between us. We will be together forever, Cersei.” Jaime told her looking directly to her eyes.

“We will, Jaime. We will.” Cersei smiled and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. After that, they went to the Eiffel Tower. When they reached the top, they screamed their “I love you’s” to each other. It was so magical. They had a wonderful dinner and spent the night making love to each other. That was the best day of her life.

She shook her head as reality hits her.

“He must have celebrated with his new girl.” She says bitterly. She stands up finally deciding to get showered. She wanted to remove the stink she made of herself last night, but most especially, she wanted to wash the thoughts of him away. She has chosen a simple outfit for the day. A white shirt, and a ripped blue skinny jeans. She takes a final look at herself in the mirror before getting her purse. She needed some fresh air after a night drowned in alcohol.

—

Weekend came by fast. She’s dreading to come to work just because she’s gonna see him again. Working in one company with him is starting to be a struggle for her. She parked her car and saw the familiar black corvette that was parked just beside her red porsche. “ _He’s here_.” Cersei sighed.

She goes inside the lobby and has made sure that she’s wearing her heaviest-tinted sunglasses to avoid eye-contact with anyone. She goes inside the elevator and her phone suddenly rings. She didn’t notice the person who just went inside with her.

“Hello, Cate?” Cersei said answering her phone.  
“Yeah. I just got here at the work. Sure. Just text me the place. Okay. Bye.” She puts her phone back on her bag.

“Oh shit. I forgot to press my floor.” She then looks at the elevator buttons and saw that the 40th floor was already pressed. And the 41st. The 41st. Only one person owns that floor.

“I already pressed it for you since you were busy talking to your phone.” She immediately recognizes the voice. Her heart started beating so fast. She missed that voice. 

“Thank you.” She said while fighting the urge to look back. This is going to be a long elevator ride.

Awkward silence.

 _20th_.

“So uhm, how have you been? Did you celebrate?” Jaime asked from behind, finally breaking the silence.  
“I’m doing fine. And yes, I did.” She answered still facing the elevator door.

Another awkward silence.

 _25th_.

She suddenly felt his presence getting closer to her.

“Cersei” She closed her eyes. Hoping the elevator would stop to her floor already.

 _30th_.

She felt his hand on her shoulder.

“Please, look at me. Please, let’s talk.” Jaime said and she took a deep breath.

“Jaime. Please. Stop.” She closes her eyes.

 _32nd_.

He removes his hand on her shoulder taking a step back. She was so confused. That’s what she wanted for him to do and yet it made her sad. Does she just want him to persuade her more?

 _38th_.

The feel of his hand on her shoulder still burns.

 _40th_.

Finally. She saw the elevator door opening. She walked out. As the door finally closes, she took a deep breath and finally looked back at him. She looked as handsome as he always does. He must be doing so fine. He must be so happy now. She then removed her glasses, revealing her wildfire eyes that don’t translate the smile she was giving him 

“Belated Happy Birthday, Jaime.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I’m baaaack! I’m sorry, it took me so long to update. A lot has happened and I’ve been busy with work, school and life! I survived my first semester at Grad school and now my Christmas vacation starts!! Yehey! 
> 
> Because of my long absence, here’s a longer update for you guys! 
> 
> Muchas Gracias and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> x,
> 
> roxy (^3^)//

**CHAPTER 3**

_“Belated Happy Birthday, Jaime”_

She did not wait for the elevator door to fully close for her to walk away from where she was standing. She has hold her tears long enough so she let them flow freely now that she’s all by herself. She knows too well that she misses him so much. His face, his touch, his voice, and his scent. But she will never make him see this side of her anymore. She needs to get a thicker skin. She needs to stay strong, because she knows her worth.

***

The rain wouldn’t stop pouring like the love she still feels for Jaime. The reality of him leaving her hasn’t really sink in to her system yet. They haven’t talked since that day he decided to move out of the house. There was no proper closure. Cersei still does not understand what wrong has she done to deserve this heartbreak. She has to accept the sad reality that she loved him and still loves him more than he ever loved her. She just bitterly laughs every time she remembers how he said the words “I love you the most” to her.

 _“Tch. What a liar.”_ she mutters at the thought.

***

It was a Saturday night. She texted him to meet her at a French restaurant an hour away from her house. It took her a long time to finally decide to do this and now she thinks she’s ready to tell him. She arrived at the parking lot and immediately saw Jaime’s corvette. She made him reserve a private table room to have the privacy they needed. It seems like there are just a few people in the restaurant since only few private cars are parked. She entered the restaurant and immediately felt a lot of eyes looking at her. She wore her black flowy dress that drops a bit below her knees and exposes a little bit of her back. She tied her golden locks up into a slight messy bun. She looks semi-formal, but her beauty and allure still shine through whatever clothes she wears. She went up the stairs to where the private dinner rooms are and there she saw Jaime standing in front of the door.

“Hi.” Cersei said as she collects all the courage that she could get to smile at him.

“H-hi Cersei.” Jaime said. It took a while for him to answer as he was busy looking at the woman standing in front of her.

“Shall we go inside already?” Cersei asked Jaime as he looks like he has no plans to open the door to their reserved place.

“Uhh… Cersei, actually, we’re not alone.” Jaime instantly said. Cersei raised her right eyebrows.

“What do you mean we’re not alone? Did you invite Tyrion and Shae?”

“No, there’s someone I’d like to introduce to you and I think this is the right time to do that.”

“Oh...” That’s the only thing that came out of Cersei’s mouth. She kind of knows what he means. He will finally introduce the new love of his life to her. How cruel is that? She isn’t sure if she wanted to enter that room anymore, but Jaime already opened the door and Cersei followed him inside. Her heart is beating so fast. She is supposedly the one to surprise him with what she’s about to tell him, but it seems like the table has turned. She thought life could not get any bitchier to her, but she was totally wrong.

And then there she was. The woman who was waiting to get introduced. Cersei lowkey studies her appearance and sees two ocean blue eyes were looking directly at her. The woman has blonde hair that slightly lighter than hers. She has lots of freckles on her cheeks. She stood up to greet Cersei and her height overwhelmed her. The woman doesn't look bad at all and she has the height, but Cersei still thinks she is more beautiful than his brother’s new lover.

 _Must be true love huh. Tch._ Cersei thought.

Jaime’s voice woke her up from her thoughts. She then sees him sitting beside the woman. That definitely gave a pinch to her heart. He used to sit beside her and it is hurting her to see that he’s with someone else now. She also takes a sit on the opposite side of the table.

“Brienne, this is Cersei, my sister. Cersei, this is Brienne.” Cersei didn’t look at Jaime while he was saying that. Her eyes are locked at Brienne’s hands trying to reach out to her to shake hands. Surprisingly, she felt numb. Who is she fooling? This scene right here hurts her so much. Why did she have to endure this when she could get out of there any time? Does the pain she felt and still feeling is not yet enough? She thinks she had enough of this bullshit and would just tell Jaime in a text what she wanted to say to him. She will not make herself stay and fake smiles with these two people in front of her.

She shakes Brienne’s hand and tries to focus and to get a grip of herself. She knows she shouldn’t be mad at Brienne, because she knows nothing about her secret relationship with Jaime. But still, that woman took her place in Jaime’s heart. That woman now owns Jaime. Her Jaime. There is no more hope for them anymore. 

She tried to force herself to stay for a few more minutes, but the view in front of her is causing knots on her stomach. The way Brienne is smiling at Jaime, while Jaime’s eyes are looking at Cersei. Maybe he’s waiting for a reaction that will boost his ego. She feels so annoyed. She has to find a way to get herself out of there. Cersei did not wait for their food to arrive when she texted Catelyn to call her and gave her a script so she could escape. That’s what friends are for, right? After five more minutes, her phone rings.

“Hello, Cate? Yeah... Uhh… Yes, I’m actually available. Yes. I’ll go there. Okay. Wait for me.” Then she hangs up.

“I’m sorry guys, but I have to go. Enjoy the dinner. I actually paid for the food already so just enjoy it by yourselves.” Cersei said standing up.

“Hey, wait.” Jaime removes his hands on Brienne’s shoulders and stood up and _hold Cersei’s wrist to hold her back._

“I’m sorry, Jaime, but I have to go.” Jaime finally sees the anger and hurt in her eyes. He finally let go of her. Cersei walks outside as fast as she can to the parking area. She needs to get away from this place already. This is torture. If only she could really see Catelyn for tonight, but she was out of town with her family. As she was getting near her car, _her wrist is suddenly pulled back again_ and it was Jaime. He followed her outside.

She groaned internally. Her wrist is starting to hurt already from getting pulled back by him. 

“What do you want, Jaime? I need to go.” She said trying to compose herself and pulling her hand back away from Jaime’s grip.

“Cersei, I thought there’s something you need to tell me? I know you don’t want to leave. You’re hungry.”

Cersei took a deep breath. He is so stupid at times. She just can’t take this anymore. Her heart can’t take this anymore.

“Jaime. Jaime. What do you know?!! I wanted to leave that fucking place the moment I knew that you brought someone else with you! You know all of this will hurt me, but you still dared to bring her. How dare you?! Why are you this inconsiderate?!” Cersei’s lips are shaking. She wanted to burst into tears, because she is so furious. Furious at his stupidity and his audacity.

“Cersei, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” He walks towards her and cupped her face. She made no move to protest. “I’m sorry. It hurts me to see you like this.”

Cersei couldn’t hold her tears anymore. It is tiring playing strong when all you wanted to do is to breakdown.

“Jaime, if it hurts you to see me like this, then why are you doing this?? You know that I still love you. I still fucking love you, Jaime.” She is not whimpering. She kept her a poker face and let her eyes and tears show the hurt she’s feeling. Her face was still on Jaime’s hands. The next thing he did surprised her. Good thing that there are only two of them on that parking area at that moment.

Jaime started kissing her tears away. He continued to do it until he reached her lips. He paused for a moment to look at Cersei. He is waiting for her to stop him, but he saw no signs of her doing so. Her wildfire eyes are wide opened, but then they started looking intensely at him. Is it anger? Passion? Jealousy? He has no idea. He doesn’t care and proceeded to kiss her hungrily. Cersei felt so confused and yet she kisses him back. The kiss is starting to deepen and she felt his tongue on her mouth. It’s been ages since they last kissed each other. All of this felt so wrong, but it also feels so right… because it’s Jaime. It is Jaime who is kissing her. 

Then, Jaime suddenly pulls back from their kiss. It’s like something has hit him back to reality.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” He steps inches away from her. Cersei felt too hurt to even shut up about that.

“Fuck you, Jaime! Fuck you for hurting me. Fuck you, for confusing me. Fuck you for breaking my heart and for continuing to do so. Fuck you for leaving me all alone. You know I’ve got no one, but you. And yet, you still have chosen to leave. You all left me!! Those people I love always leave me!!” Cersei covered her face with her two hands as she continues to cry. Jaime walks closer to her again and puts his hands on her shoulders.

“Cersei, I’m so sorry for all of this. I’m sorry. I know, I have Brienne now. I am very sorry. We need to move on.”

Cersei then shrugs off his hands on her shoulders and finally says, “I will move on, Jaime. I’m actually starting to move on. I will not bother you anymore. But there’s one thing I’d like to ask of you.”

“What is it?” Jaime asked.

“Please, say that you don’t love me anymore. Say it to me loud and clear” Cersei said looking at him directly in the eyes, Her eyes are so wet it causes it to brightens.

“I-i can’t do that, Cersei. You know —“ Jaime protested. Cersei sighs and closed her eyes and there were tears.

She’s trying so hard to be calm as she says this to him with her eyes still closed, “Please Jaime. Just give this one to me. I need this closure. I need this peace of mind. I need those words to move on.” And then she opens her eyes after saying that. She sees Jaime walks towards her, but she hold her hand up to stop him.

“Please, Jaime. Just please tell me.”

Jaime took a deep breath...

“I-i’m sorry, but I-i don’t love you anymore... Ugh, Cersei could we please stop this you know that I —“ then his phone rung. She took a glimpse of the name of the one calling him. Brienne.

Cersei smiled while she was wiping her tears away. “Answer it, Jaime. She’s already waiting for you. I don’t want to hold you back for too long anymore. Thank you. Now, I could finally move on. I need to go. I’m letting you go, brother. You’re free now.” She walked towards him and kissed his cheeks. She felt that his cheeks are wet, but maybe because of the sweat.

“And about the thing I’d like to talk to you about? I’m resigning.”

She walks towards her car and finally got inside. She saw Jaime on her rear mirror still standing there, watching her as she drives away.

“Goodbye, Jaime. My love.” 


	5. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peoples! It's been ages! Haha! I'm so sorry for not updating! But if you've noticed, I deleted some chapters that I previously published as I was editing them! Feel free to read the story again because I made a few changes on how the story goes. But it has the same feels for me. I promise to edit the chapters that I deleted within this week and then upload a brand new update next week!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments encouraging me to continue. I kinda lost my will to continue writing this story but you guys persuaded me! Hehe!
> 
> Anyway, please be more patient with me and you shall receive! Lol.
> 
> Adios for now!
> 
> x,  
> roxy (^_^)//

................................. loading


End file.
